ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Myrcella and the Fictionals
Myrcella and the Fictionals is a action adventure comedy parodic non-profit web series based on the idea's creator (MineacraftFan11ofScratch) person and ideas. It can be seen both by Youtube and on it's own internet page, which also contains extra information and trivias about the series. Premise The series follows the misadventures of Myrcella, a 16-years old girl that lives in a fictional city of Brazil with her tough yet caring mother. Since she has two older brothers (35-years and 30-years respectively) who are already doing life by themselves, and doesn't feel that connected to her classmates, she finds the life of chatting with her virtual friends, doing art and writing of her favorite series through the PC and just ocassionaly going to the outside world for some social activity much better than anything. That is...until a unexpected visit appears on one of her Saturday's mornings. A lime green fairy that simply goes by the name of "Phantasie" gifts her a large pencil that grants her the ability to bring life from anything she draws with it, claiming that a world in Myrcella's mind must be brought back to activity. Said world can be acessed through the wardrobe, and most of the time, it's a world that looks like the insides of a motherboard, unless a new world appears and/or it's expanded. Myrcella takes the chance and, using the large paper sheet Phantasie gave her, draws...her favorite video games and cartoon characters to be her allies, and some terror story characters know as "Creepypastas" to be her enemies. Hilarity, references and lots of fourth-wall breaking will ensue thanks to her choices. Theme Song Myrcella and the Fictional's theme song is a parody of Star vs. the Forces of Evil's theme song "I'm From Another Dimension", called "She Got A Whole New Level of Creative". It's sung by Phantasie and the first fictional characters Myrcella ever brought to be her allies, and mentions some of Myrcella's characteristics. Lyrics It's gonna get extremely weird And maybe a little wild She's got the pencil She got a whole new level of creative It's gonna get extremely weird Maybe have a good time She's got the pencil She got a whole new level of- (WOOHOO!) (Yeah-heh!~) Her ideas are crazy Her ideas are unique Poh-poh poh, poh, poh, puh puh puuuh!~ Oh, it's gonna get extremely weird And maybe a little wild She's got the pencil She got a whole new level of CREATIVE! Episodes See: List of Myrcella and the Fictionals Episodes. Characters Protagonist and Deuteragonist *'Myrcella': The main protagonist of the series, she is a 15-years old human girl of mildly chubby built that used to live a ordinary, if not quiet life, until she got blessed with a magic pencil (that she dubs "Super Awesome Magic Pencil!™️") that made her capable of creating worlds and bringing characters she love to life just by drawing them. Although weird and most of the time unthinkingly rude, she'll try to fix her mistakes the moment she sees she'll be abandoned. *'Phantasie': The deuteragonist of the series, she is a lime green fairy that gifted Myrcella the magic pencil. Most of the time she serves as a mission control and guide to Myrcella, but ends failing miserably. Although empathetic and sweet, her time dealing with Myrcella's bizzare behavior made her develop a sarcastic personality and sense of humor. Myrcella's Drawn Heroes Main Antagonists Supporting Characters Trivia * Before the series could become how it's mostly know now, there was seven older episodes, currently classified as the "Before the Animation Style Update" episodes, that were more nonsencial than the modern episodes and purely focused on the parody aspect, with Myrcella trying to use her pencil to "fix" the works in her vision and Phantasie being fully presented as the only sane person in the group. Just later, the series was revamped to it's currently more serious and continous, but yet funny and parodical way, and with a new art style. ** During the "Before the Animation Style Update" episodes, the series was used to be named "Myrcella Fixes", but was renamed to it's current name during the update. Gallery WIP. Category:Web Series Category:Crossovers Category:Parody Category:Characters based on real people Category:Very loosely based on a true story Category:People of Brazilian descent Category:Creepypasta